The present invention relates to an apparatus for the processing of sales of articles of an assortment of goods to a customer, in particular to store scales.
Store scales are used, for example, at fresh product counters for sausage, meat, cheese or fish in retail stores or supermarkets to weigh an article requested by a customer. In a serving procedure, the customer advises the salesperson of the desired article and of the desired amount or of the desired weight. After the salesperson has counted out or portioned the article in accordance with the customer's request, the article is placed on the store scales and an identification number, also known as a PLU, associated with the article is input into the store scales. The weight and the price of the weighed article are then displayed to the customer.
The store scales are inactive up to the input of the PLU by the salesperson, i.e. during the longer part of the serving procedure. The customer is only provided with weight information and price information on the weighed article at the very end of the serving procedure.